REST
by Vtae95
Summary: Temporary, I'll be back asap. Please kindly read my note! !


Jika kamu punya pertanyaan, DM aku ke instagram: vtaeland

(Please kindly read this note till the end)

* * *

Dear my love, my readersnim :)

Halo semua, aku sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena udah lebih dari sebulan gk update.

Aku akan infoin secara resmi ke kalian untuk sementara aku mau HIATUS,

karena ada hal yang harus aku kasih perhatian lebih terutama real life aku. Selain itu alasannya aku juga lagi gk punya ide, imajinasi buat nulis gk bekerja dengan baik :( . Aku udah sempet bilang di salah satu chapter di 'Hoping for More Good Days' kalau chapter itu gk ada feel nya. Sebenernya aku udah bikin next chapternya, udah ada beberapa draft cuma aku ngerasa gk ada yg pas jadi aku putusin buat gk post. Aku rasa ada beberapa hal yang harus aku pelajari lagi.

Sambil nunggu aku 'come back' aku mau rekomendasiin beberapa drama atau series tapi ini Thailand ya hehehe

1\. Love Sick season 1 dan season 2

Aku suka karakter karakter dan alurnya, walaupun ini BL tapi ada beberapa hal yang bisa dijadiin pelajaran yaitu kesetiaan, dan klo pengen satu hal kamu harus perjuangin gimanapun cara atau resiko apapun yang bakal kamu hadapi, jangan menghindari masalah harusnya diselesaikan dan dibicarakan biar clear biar gk nebak nebak ini masalah bener bener bakal merugikan atau mungkin bakal dapat dukungan, dan jangan takut sama masa depan.

2\. SOTUS

BL lagi hahahaha, tapi ini dramanya bagus dan masuk dalam list WAJIB, tentang senior perfect yang keras (tapi suka banget sama pinky milk wkwkwk) yang akhirnya jatuh cinta sama juniornya yang berani ngelawan dia tapi dia termasuk junior yg baik kok, dia ngelawan karena ada alasannya. Intinya SOTUS atau sistem SOTUS itu cara buat ngenal dan mendekatkan antara senior dan junior. Sotus itu ospek kalo di indonesia.

Suka banget sama karakter dan inti dari ceritanya.

3\. Secret Love Puppy Honey season 1 ( Seoson 2 tayang kemaren 18 Maret 2017)

Ceritanya tentang 2 senior yaitu Porsche dan Pick yang butuh orang buat masuk klub (aku lupa namanya, tapi intinya klub ini buat nolongin kucing atau anjing terlantar). Klo gk nemuin orang buat ngurus klub pihak kampus bakal nutup klub itu. Jadi Porsche dan Pick ini maksa 2 orang juniornya (1 cewe (Emma) dan 1 cowo (Rome), mereka temen deket) buat masuk klub, Porsche akhirnya suka sama Emma (akhirnya pacaran), trus klo Rome ternyata suka sama Pick tapi Pick itu straight dan baru putus dari cewenya. Akhirnya Pick dan Rome mereka cuma deket aja. Dan kalian tau aku nunggu lanjutan hubungan mereka, masa gitu aja kan finally setelah nunggu lama ada season 2 nya kemaren episode 1 nya (18 Maret). Aku sempet nonton trailernya yg Season 2 kayanya sih Pick mulai suka sama Rome, cuma dia masih gk mau mengakui itu, huahhh ada karakter namanya Din ( karakter ini pernah main di Lovesick, sahabat Win) yang kayanya juga suka sama Rome, jadilah Rome diperebutkan 2 cowo ini wkwkwkk. Tapi klo season 2 Porsche dan Emma putus, ada karakter baru juga (krist, main di Sotus) yg deket sama Emma.

4\. Make It Right the series

Cowo straight yg udah punya cewe dan cowo ini suka sama cowo lain, mereka seinget aku hts dan cowo ini juga masih berstatus pacar dari si cewe. Dan ada 2 orang lagi, yg 1 playboy yg satu udah punya cewe dan cewe ini sama sekali gk menghargai cowonya akhirnya mereka putus. Si playboy sama si cowo ini tar pacaran.

Salah satu karakternya bakal ngerayain ultah ke 17 di Indonesia nama aslinya Ohm (yg jadi playboy), cari aja di instagram yg mau ikut acara ultahnya Ohm, harga tiketnya aku lupa berapa.

.

.

.

Okay sekian dulu rekomendasinya, kalo kalian cari masih banyak drama thailand yg bagus (BL yah hahaah).

.

.

Btw yg gk bisa ikut nonton Wings Tour jangan berkecil hati, ada saatnya kita nonton, mungkin tahun depan atau mungkin nonton konser bts di korea, gk ada yg tau kan kedepannya seperti apa, mungkin juga nonton barengan sama aku sekalian meet up ;D.

Dan aku sebenarnya mau adain 'ARMY Project' ini sih buat yg gk ikut nonton, ini baru planning aku, mungkin kalo ada banyak yang pengen partisipasi bisa DM aku di Instagram vtaeland. Dan projek ini buat ARMY jabodetabek, kasihan juga klo tinggalnya jauh.

Thanks so much untuk supportnya and I'll miss you love, semoga aku bisa balik lagi as soon as possible.

Byeee ~


End file.
